Witherleaf and Chestnutfall
by Kythira
Summary: A One-shot romance story for two of my OC characters, Witherleaf and Chestnutfall. (First warrior cat fanfiction)(R&R)


**Hey guy's it's Kythira and I just wanted to bring you my first warrior cat fanfiction.**

**It's a Romance story :3**

"Chestnutfall you are a mouse-brain!" A cat mocked, holding back a bout of laughter, "You should know not to fall into the muck-pit!"

"Shut up Witherleaf!" Chestnutfall hissed, wishing her tail rapidly.

"Ha! Chestnutfall, who knew you were so sensitive" Witherleaf teased the tan-colored she-cat as he ran his tail along her back.

Chestnutfall rolled her eyes and stormed past the tom-cat, leaving him, standing by the muck-pit. Witherleaf opened his mouth to speak, but quickly snapped his jaw shut. He raced after Chestnutfall and called out, "Hey Chestnutfall wait up!"

The she-cat smiled; amused at the fact that Witherleaf was so desperate to get her attention. Chestnutfall turned her head quickly, to look at Witherleaf, while she was running.

"I didn't know you were so slow!" She hollered back in a mocking tone. She let out a small laugh and ran faster back towards camp. Witherleaf snorted a giggle, and raced to catch up with Chestnutfall.

"I'm not slow!" Witherleaf protested "I just gave you a head start!"

Chestnutfall laughed "Yeah sure, says the one who couldn't beat Sabreclaw's running record"

Witherleaf let out a snort of amusement and ran fasters towards Chestnutfall. He was determined to catch up to the she-cat and prove her wrong. Witherleaf was trailing behind the tan-colored she-cat and he was closing in fast.

Chestnutfall turned her head back quickly to see Witherleaf gaining speed. She let out a small smile as he started to catch up.

Looks like they're close to camp now and the scent of cats grew even stronger. The entire camp was nestled into a giant cave. The cave is guarded by a giant waterfall in the front entrance. When the two cats closed onto the entrance to camp; they quickly used the secret passage behind the waterfall.

"Looks like you finally caught up to me" Chestnutfall panted, as she purposely bumped into Witherleaf's side almost causing him to fall over.

When Witherleaf regained his balance he snorted a laugh and they both walked into camp. The chattering and laughing of cats filled the air.

A voice echoed from the nursery "Chestnutfall!"

Chestnutfall smiled and called out to the voice "Hello Cascadekit, how are you doing"

The little kitten replied in a high-pitched mew "I'm doing great!"

"That's good to know Cascadekit" Chestnutfall replied, "and where is Dewsplash?"

"She's in the nursery with Mistkit" He mewled, "and I'm going to go back to my mother, bye Chestnutfall"

"Bye Cascadekit!" She called back to the tiny gray and white kit. Chestnutfall padded towards the warriors den and stopped outside the moss covered cave. Lichen drooped down from the entrance to the den, and Chestnutfall slowly padded inside.

Chestnutfall let out a small smile when she saw Witherleaf curled up in a ball. He must have just gotten to the nest, because the moss around him seemed freshly clawed. She walked towards the nest where Witherleaf lay and prodded him with her paw.

The dark grey tom-cat stirred and opened his ice-blue eyes. Witherleaf peered up at Chestnutfall with a confused look on his face.

Finally, Witherleaf noticed that it was Chestnutfall who was standing in front of him. He jumped up and exclaimed "Chestnutfall, you woke me from my beauty sleep!"

Chestnutfall chuckled and replied "You're going to have that beauty sleep with me snoozing next to you"

Chestnutfall padded to the nest next to Witherleaf. She settled down onto the soft moss nest and looked at Witherleaf. She slowly crawled closer to the tom-cat and lay her head under the maw of Witherleaf.

Witherleaf, smiled as he breathed in Chestnutfall's warms scent. Finally the tom-cat got what he wanted. He spent two moons flirting with the tan-colored she-cat. Witherleaf licked Chestnutfall's ear and nuzzled the side of her race.

Chestnutfall slowly closed her eyes, and she fell into a content sleep. She nestled her head against Witherleaf's neck. Witherleaf was purring and still licked Chestnutfall, even as she slept.

Warm thoughts filled Witherleaf's head, and he knew Chestnutfall is the she-cat that he wants in his life. He closed his eyes and waited to fall into a deep sleep. All would be good tomorrow and he would wake up to see Chestnutfall, his one true love.

**I hope you enjoyed, so please leave a review of how you liked it :D.**


End file.
